This invention relates to a steering wheel for a motor vehicle.
From the prior art, steering wheels which realize a superposition steering system are known. Such steering wheels include a superposition drive for generating a steering angle which is superimposed with a steering angle generated by the driver by actuating the steering wheel rim of the steering wheel, so that a rotary movement of a steering shaft connected with the steering wheel is composed of the steering angle generated by the driver and the steering angle generated by the superposition drive. For example, a steering wheel with superposition drive is known from WO 2007/009420 A1.
Furthermore, a locking means for locking a superposition drive of a steering wheel is known from WO 2010/115707 A1.